Kaisers
is the name of several Kamen Rider-like villains in Kamen Rider Build, including the following characters: Fu Washio.png| Fu Washio (Remocon Bro's, Hell Bro's)|link=Fu Washio Rai Washio.png| Rai Washio (Engine Bro's)|link=Rai Washio UtsumiNamba.png| Nariaki Utsumi (Hell Bro's; test user only)|link=Nariaki Utsumi Kaisei.png| Kaisei Mogami (Kaiser, Bikaiser)|link=Kaisei Mogami Another_Kaisei.jpg| Kaisei Mogami (World of Ex-Aid) (Kaiser Reverse, Bikaiser)|link=Kaisei Mogami (World of Ex-Aid) Nebula Hell Bros human.jpg| Unidentified man (Nebula Hell Bro's)|link=Nebula Hell Bro's Clone Hell Bros.png| Clone Hell Bro's (Hell Bro's)|link=Nebula Hell Bro's Yoshikazu Takahashi.jpg| Yoshikazu Takahashi (Remocon Bro's)|link=Yoshikazu Takahashi Norio Matsui.jpg| Norio Matsui (Engine Bro's)|link=Norio Matsui Imitation Bro's System.png| Engine Bro's (imitation) (Engine Bro's)|link=Engine Bro's (imitation) Imitation Bro's System.png| Remocon Bro's (imitation) (Remocon Bro's)|link=Remocon Bro's (imitation) Imitation Hell Bro's.png| Remocon Bro's (imitation) (Hell Bro's)|link=Remocon Bro's (imitation) History Origin The Kaiser System was originally developed by Kaisei Mogami of the World of Build in conjunction with his other self from the World of Ex-Aid as a biological weapon via the combination of Nebula Gas and Bugster Virus. Joining forces, they became the Bikaiser, only to be defeated by the combined forces of Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Hell Bro's Acting on behalf of Blood Stalk and Nanba Heavy Industries, Nariaki Utsumi updated the Kaiser System. Its test subject was a man who was abducted and exposed to Nebula Gas. However, instead of becoming a Smash, he was provided with a Nebulasteam Gun to become the prototype Nebula Hell Bros. Accompanied by a squad of Faust Guardians, Nebula Hell Bros was sent to attack a Touto facility holding Fullbottles. He was confronted by Sento Kiryu who, recognizing the model as a Bikaiser, initially believed him to be Kaisei Mogami, the man who originally developed and used the Kaiser System to transform. After scrapping the Guardians in ToraUFO Form, Kamen Rider Build assumed KirinCyclone to engage the Bikaiser before switching to KujiraJet to defeat him. With the Kaiser transformation canceled, Sento found the subject to be a mere amnesiac whom he took to safety. Meanwhile, Nariaki Utsumi, having used the battle to finalize the new Bikaiser he created, recovered the Nebulasteam Gun left behind by the Nebula Hell Bros which, upon inserting the Remocon and Engine Gears, transformed him into the complete Bikaiser Hell Bros. Holographic constructs of Engine Bros and Remocon Bros were pitted against Gentoku Himuro when he first transformed into Kamen Rider Rogue. Fueled by rage, Rogue easily defeated them. A Clone Hell Bro's was created by Nariaki Utsumi and pitted against various Kamen Rider holograms, including Build RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z Charge and Build Hazard. Being a clone itself, Clone Hell Bros lacked human emotions as well as a sense of pain. Ultimately, Utsumi pitted the Clone Hell Bro's against the real Kamen Rider Build, whom he instructed to use the Same and Bike Fullbottles to defeat it. Data collected from the Clone Hell Bro's were used by Utsumi to create the Clone Smashes. Ultimately, the Nebulasteam Gun and Gears were granted to brothers Fu and Rai Washio, whom served as soldiers of Seito, which CEO Juzaburo Namba backed to dominate Japan. These new Hell Bro's Kaisers proved superior in power to the Hard Smash Hazards as well as the Kamen Riders prior to Rogue. Forms Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 t *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.7 sec is the turquoise Kaiser accessed with Gear Remocon. Remocon Bro's possesses strength to rival Kamen Rider Grease, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, only beginning to struggle with Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. Remocon Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Remocon Bro's shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Kaiser wielding the Steam Blade. ** Remocon Bro's channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ****'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: ROGUE Episode 1, Build Episodes 23-25, 29-32 - Engine= Engine Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 t *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.7 sec is the white Kaiser accessed with Gear Engine. Engine Bro's possesses strength to rival Kamen Rider Grease, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, only beginning to struggle with Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. Engine Bro's, however, is not without a weakness. Being based on an engine, he can easily be damaged with water-based attacks. Engine Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Engine Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Engine Bro's shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Kaiser wielding the Steam Blade. ** Engine Bro's channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Engine Bro's channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: ROGUE Episode 1, Build Episodes 23-26, 29-32 - Blue= Kaiser Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 20.3 t *'Kicking Power': 24.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.8 sec , also named , is the blue Kaiser accessed with a blue Gear Remocon. Kaiser's finisher is the : Kaiser channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. *'Gear Remocon:' Kaiser fires a blue large gear energy shot at the enemy. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build Episode 23 (archive footage only) - Red= Kaiser Reverse Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 20.3 t *'Kicking Power': 24.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.8 sec , also named , is the red Kaiser accessed with a red Gear Engine. Kaiser Reverse's finisher is the : Kaiser Reverse channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. *'Gear Engine:' Kaiser Reverse fires a large energy shot at the enemy, then follows it up with a roundhouse kick that leaves behind a trail of red energy. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} - Fusion= |-|Kaiser= Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters (Hell Bro's version): *'Punching Power': 41.6 t *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.4 sec is the prototype of Hell Bro's. It also serves as the initial form of the completed Bikaiser/Hell Bro's and is seen briefly during transformation before combining with both component Kaisers' gears. Unlike the completed Kaisers, the Nebula Hell Bros is similar to a standard Smash transformation in that the user mindlessly attacks anyone in sight.After the transformation is cancelled, the user has no memory of their actions while transformed. Appearances: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Episodes 1-2, Build Episodes 26-27, 29-32 - Hell Bro's= Hell Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 t *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.4 sec is the fusion of Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's accessed by inserting either Gear Engine or Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hell Bro's is a fusion of both Kaisers, Hell Bro's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Rogue, with speed similar to Build's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hell Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Hell Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Episodes 2-3, Build Episodes 26-27, 29-32 - Bikaiser= Bikaiser Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 40.6 t *'Kicking Power': 49.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.4 sec is the fusion of Kaiser and Kaiser Reverse accessed when both Kaisers transform together. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build Episode 27 (archive footage only) }} }} Equipment Arsenal *Nebulasteam Gun - Transformation device *Gears - Transformation trinkets Behind the scenes Conception In the script of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, the Kaisers of Build World and Ex-Aid World were respectively named as and . Coincidentally, this naming would have echoed the Double Action Gamer of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.https://www.daily.co.jp/gossip/2017/12/09/0010803327.shtml Notes *The Kaisers' undersuit is shared with Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, who utilize the Nebulasteam Gun's older model, the Transteam Gun. Kamen Rider MadRogue also shares the same undersuit but with different colors. *The combination of the two alternate Kaisers into the Bikaiser recalls the Paradox Roidmude of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. *The Kaisers' abiotic motifs (Engine and Remocon) have Best Match with the two biotic motifs used by Gentoku Himuro (Bat and Crocodile). Appearances ru:Кайзеры Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Build Characters Category:Villains